The virus
by Berral Fett
Summary: A us plane carrying a world ending virus is captured. A ex us Marine must protect his little brother, Ezra Bridger, and his brother' girlfriend, Sabine Wren.
1. Chapter 1

**Boom apocalyptic star wars rebels and Earth cross over**

 _United States of America, 2018, Anchorage Alaska 2100 hours. Black research facility_

" General Maxson, sir the plane with PXL10 virus has been captured by Russian Spec Ops. Should I notify the Pentagon?" the lieutenant first class asked the General.

Clearing his throat he barked " yes lieutenant."

"YESSIR"

 _Toledo, Ohio next morning_

Ezra woke up suddenly because he heard the door close… or so he thought. Quickly making sure he hadn't woken his sleeping girlfriend, Sabine . Satisfied that he hadn't woken her he grabbed the Colt 1911 that his brother bought for him when he graduated 3 years ago. He smiled at the memories of the hundreds of hours they spent at the range practicing accuracy and safety. Moving out of the small master bedroom of him and Sabine's medium apartment. Checking the bathroom he moved to the kitchen when he heard the TV turn on. Hugging the wall he shouted " freeze, get the hell out of my apartment. I be got a gun leveled at your head bastard!"

" Morning Ez, how'd you sleep little brother" Ezra's older brother by four years, John, asked from the couch.

Confused Ezra questioned" John, your home?"

" Yep. My platoon was wiped out in a Taliban attack. I was shot pretty bad and spent the better half of the year in the Maine hospital. Just got honorably discharged last week. Got back stateside an hour ago. But enough about me, how have you been?"

" umm good. I'm going to collage and I am the manager of a mechanic shop."

" Cool bro. So you got a girl?"

" Yeah her name is Sabine. She paints."

" Wait, Sabine. Like Sabine Wren from when we were kids?"

" Yep. Hey remember that time you took us to our first party? When we got home mom was sooooo mad!"

" Yeah. Hey how is mom?"

" She doesn't have long. They think the tumor won't grow, but she started seizing yesterday. She won't last the week." he watches his brother's face go from happy to near breaking down. He heard his phone go off. Walking to his bedroom he put his pistol back and he picked up his "phone. Answering the call his heart fell. Throwing his phone on the bed he ran to the living room tears flowing down his cheeks. John intercepted his little brother from running into a wall.

" shhhh,shhhh it's ok. It's ok, just tell me what happened." John cooed to his brother, who by now was sobbing freely into his much larger brother's camo fatigues.

" S-s-hes g-gone. M-mom died thirty minutes ago" he coughed out in between sobs

" What? S-shes gone?" telling his brother move his head up and down. " She's in a better place now. You must be hungry. Hi wake Sabine and I'll take you both to breakfast. And after we'll all go to the range" he said trying to take his brother's mind off what they just found out. He watched his brother retreat to his room to get ready. Looking down at his fatigues he saw that they were covered in snot. Grabbing a new pair he walked to the bathroom to change.

 **Thanks for reading this new story. I'll do an every other day type of posting for my other storie. But it might have a good 10 chapters left. Any who have a good one!**


	2. Beakfast and Russians

**Last time on** _ **the virus.**_ **John came home from the USMC, Ezra and John's mom passed away and the crew are heading to breakfast.**

 _Ezra's apartment_

" Hey 'Bine get up sweetheart. Come on 'Bine my brother is here and he's taking us to breakfast. Come on get ready"

" Mmmmm. Morning. Blue's here?"

" Yeah. He said he's taking us to breakfast and some surprise."

"ok. Where is he. Is he at the hospital, we can take him his truck." her boyfriend looked like shit. Sitting up she wrapped her arms around Ezra " What's wrong?"

" she passed away." Looking away his eyes started to tear up.

" I'm so sorry Ez. Let's get ready."

" ok"

" HEY EZRA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY TRUCK KEYS?" John's gruff voice yelled. Looking at Ezra Sabine told him she'd take care of it. Putting on her robe she walked into the kitchen.

" Hey Blue." when John turned around he saw Sabine, or at least a very mature looking Sabine.

" Hey Wren. Damn you've grown a ton since I last saw you" walking over he scooped her up in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground. Even though she had grown into a woman, he still towered over both her and Ezra " how have you been?"

" well it's not too bad. Ezra got accepted into the RN program. And I make enough painting to afford a nice car."

" That's cool. How the Green Machine doing?"

" it had some problems here and there but Ezra fixed it."

" you better get ready. I PLAN ON LEAVING NO LATER THAN 6:30"

Grinning from ear to ear she slapped on sloppy salute and cried " SIR YES SIR"

" Get a move on private snowball."

 _At old jho's pub and grill_

" Hey Jho long time no see"

" Is that… John?"

" Yessir"

" John my boy it's been ages. The bar hasn't been the same without you."

" well I'm bringing Ezra and Sabine here for breakfast."

" pick a seat son i'll be right with you "

as the trio sat in a booth Jho came out with menus

" I'll take two sunny side up eggs, four sausage links, six strips of bacon, four pancakes, a cup of coffee and a shot of vodka." John ordered

" i'll have two pancakes and a bacon strip, oh and coffee with sugar and milk please." Ezra ordered

" i'll have the same." Sabine said

Looking at John with amazement Ezra exclaimed " Bro you just about ordered the whole damn menu!" getting a laugh in response Ezra shook his head.

 _After breakfast in the truck_

Scrolling through the radio stations John frowned grabbed a CD that read 'Dr's dance mix '14'. Pushing the cd into the reader he changed the radio to play the CD instead of normal radio. Smiling when the first track came on, he started to sing along " To their own shore, Came the World War, Gleaves and the Ingham leading the Bury west"

 _An Airsoft zone_

" ok guys open your eyes"

" what is this place?"

" my dear Wren, this is an airsoft combat zone"

" oh, so your going to win over and over?"

"no, i'm on your team" Sabine was in the process of staring down John when her pants started to vibrate. Looking down at her phone a notification rolled across her screen that read ' mom's bday on wednesday. Looking at the date it read Mon, May 14th.

Letting out a sigh she said " who's up for a road trip. My mom's birthday is wednesday. Sorry Blue looks like we can't play soldiers." Everybody climbed back into the truck to go get packed up.

 _Moscow, Russia in the Kremlin_

" Comrade President Putin, last night we intercepted a American plane carrying a virus. What should we do?"

"I believe operation Red Dawn just became easier. Make copies of the virus onto nuclear missiles. Inform the UN and EU that we will be launch testing many missiles in one month.

"DA"

 **I do not own sabaton, i do not own the song Wolfpack, i do not own star wars. BUT JOHN IS MINE. Also those damn Russians ;)**


	3. Reuniting

**I am writing this during my study hall at school. Anyways enjoy :-**

 _At Sabine and Ezra's shared apartment_

After packing up all of their stuff needed for the 7 hour drive to Virginia **it's a long ass drive.** They put the bags into the bed of John's truck **.** They begin to get onto I 73 but John takes the first exit. Ezra looked at John, who had a smug smile on his face. " What are you smiling about?"

" You thought I'd forget Brutus? We're going to grab my dog."

" Do we even have room for a big dog like that?"

"Of course." Feeling something lean on his shoulder John looked at his little brother's girlfriend who had fallen asleep. He pulled into a driveway of a small farmhouse and parked his truck. Slowly pushing Sabine onto Ezra's shoulder he got out and walked to the porch. Ezra watched as a man gave John a hug and led him inside. John walked out 15 minutes later but Ezra did not see him as he was playing Angry Birds. The truck door opened and a large Siberian Husky. The dog got to work licking Sabine awake. Once he had her attention he sat in her lap. After being pet for what seemed like forever he laid down in Sabine's lap, but due to his size he was on Ezra's too. John got into the truck after securing Brutus's stuff he hopped into the truck and pulled onto I 73. As they neared the Ohio-West Virginia border he pulled over to let Brutus out. He refused so John went to the nearest gas station. With a full tank they hit the road. As they neared the final border John woke Sabine. She looked at the dash clock it read 2:30.

"What do you need" She whined

" Do you have a key to your parent's house? We're 3 klicks out" she looked at him with a confused face but because of the lack of light he didn't see.

" Yeah, it's in my wallet." she said, pulling it out. They pulled into the long driveway to the Wren ranch. He woke Ezra up and they snuck into the house. Making himself comfortable on the coach John drifted asleep. Sabine pulled Ezra down the stairs to her room in the basement. Finding it just how she left it before she went to live with John to be closer to Ezra.

The both fell into her bed in their pajamas Ezra suddenly asked " I wonder how john can sleep in his fatigues and boots" before Sabine could answer she heard Ezra snore softly. She cuddled close to him and drifted to sleep under her boyfriend's protection.

 _Next morning_

Kylee woke up to the smell of coffee. Looking at the clock on her dresser it read 5:45. no one, no one in the house woke up that early. Moving to investigate she moved out of her second floor room and moved to the kitchen only to see a large man looking out the window. " who the hell are you?"

" Hey Babe, long time no see" the deep voice called out quietly. She stopped in her tracks, only one person had ever called her babe. And he went into the Marine Corps 9 years ago.

" John?"

 **by the way John's truck its a 2004 dodge 15000 lonestar on steroids. Meaning John's truck is the redneck truck from Gta. Oh and i'm sorry for not updating this story.**


	4. I dont bloody know

**Ich will**

 _Same day_

" you know I hate it when you call me babe, we weren't even together."

"Phoebe, we did have a lot of sex. I mean like ridiculous amounts of sex. Like every 3 hours."

" Yeah, I guess we did. It's been a long time. 8 years I believe."

" Yeah, how have you been?"

" Well I went to College to be a IT developer. And I've got my own business." She turned around and saw her son. " Hey Jack, what's wrong sweety?"

" I had a bad dream." Upon seeing John, who he didn't know, in the kitchen Jack got scared. " Mommy whos that man?"

" Well sweetheart... that's a good friend of mommy's" Phoebe reassured her son. " Go back to bed, I'll tuck you in a few moments. Ok?"

" Okay mommy" Jack walked back to his room.

" How old is he?" John asked

" He's 8. He just started second grade."

" Who's his dad?"

" He ah, well he left before I even found out. He was a great lover. I would have loved for him to help with his son."

" I see. Wow look at time. I've got to go do my morning routine. Oh and Walk Brutus. So uhhhm yeah see you later." He said, blushing like a love stricken school boy. He walked out of the large house and walked to his truck. Brutus still refused to get out so John drug him out. He pulled out his phone and headphones. He put his headphones in his ears and put a old 80's dance playlist. He began running down the driveway with Brutus in tow. He reached the end and turned around and ran back. He did this for an hour and decided to wake Sabine. He remembered coming here a few times so he knew where her room was. Walking down into the basement and walked to Sabine's bed. Moving past Sabine he stopped at Ezra. Squatting down he flicked his nose, waking him up. " Morning sunshine. We've got about 3 hours of drills to do. So come on we've got work todo."

" Yes Drill Sergeant" Ezra sleepily said.

 **HMMMMMM i Believe a 'lil som som is bout to happen.**


	5. blayt

**H** **ello everyone, I'd like to talk about a few things. First I'd like to thank you all for reading my fics. I know I am not the best writer and I am really only good in one area. And that is a very dark road. Second To their own Shore will be on halt for the foreseeable future. Next, I will tell you why I haven't posted anything in a while. I just haven't been in a good place mentally and to top it off my grandfather just had a stroke last month. I've been getting horrible migraines and my retarded fucking ADHD has prevented me from focusing on stuff I enjoy for too long. Also, there is the fact that I've been building my sister's room from the ground up with my father. Now onto a shout out. I want to thank Frost16 for giving me some ideas here and there. Also, I've got a few things in the works that include: outlines for an idea I've been throwing around for awhile, and a schedule. Thank you again signed yours truly Dakota Crabtree aka Berral Fett**


End file.
